memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Voyage of the Defiant/Chapter 5
The Helena and Intrepid are battling the enemy fleet as the two ships are starting to get damaged. On the bridge sparks erupt as coolant vents Captain Kira gets to his chair and asked for a damage report. Damage report says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. She looks at her console. Shields are down to 34% power severed to the forward phaser array Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. He looks at Tricia Jenkins. Take us away from the battle area, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. She inputs commands into the helm. The Intrepid comes about as the Helena fires a spread of photon torpedoes at the group of cell ships bugging the Intrepid. On the bridge of the Helena Captain Tyson is standing next to Lieutenant Leigh. Captain Kira get to the starbase we'll cover you Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Captain Kira confirms. Copy that says Typhuss over the com. Tyson looks at Lieutenant Leigh. Liz come to course 234 mark 113 full impulse, Jamie open fire photon torpedoes full spread Captain Tyson says as he goes to his chair and sits next to Commander Core. The Helena comes about and fires a spread of photon torpedoes and destroys several cell ships as Xindi vessels move in and fire at the Intrepid-class vessel hitting her aft shield armor making it flicker on the outer hull. Ensign Mason looks at his console. Captain sensors are picking up warp clusters it's the Home Fleet being led by the USS Enterprise Ensign Mason says as he looks at the Ops console. Captain Tyson looks at the viewer. The Federation Home Fleet emerges from warp and approaches the battle. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Picard gets up from the chair. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard sorry we're late, Mr. McCabe fire all weapons Captain Picard says as he looks at him. He nods at the Captain. Then Voyager emerges from warp and gets into formation with the Home Fleet. This is Captain Chakotay sorry we're late as well, Harry give the Xindi our hello Captain Chakotay says as he looks at Lieutenant Kim. Harry inputs commands into the tactical console. The Home Fleet and Voyager along with the Helena and the Intrepid fire at the enemy fleet. On the bridge Ensign Mason looks at his console. Sir the enemy fleet has retreated but their in a formation Captain I'm picking up two ships in the middle it's the lead Xindi warship and the oh my god sir it's the Defiant Ensign Mason says as he looks at the console and then at Captain Tyson. Tyson looks at the viewer in shock. The Xindi-Reptilian warship tractors the Defiant in front of the Federation fleet. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira turns to Lieutenant Curtis and asked for a life sign scan on the Defiant. Do a life sign scan on the Defiant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. She looks at her console. I'm picking up 45 human life signs and 34 Reptilian soldiers on board as well Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Typhuss thinks for a second. The Xindi have captured the Defiant says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Commander Ellis turns to Curtis. Lock quantum torpedoes onto the Defiant Lieutenant Commander Ellis says as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Captain Kira turns to her. Belay that order Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Commander Ellis looks at him. Captain we've got to keep the Defiant out of enemy hands, Lieutenant Curtis follow my order now Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira then at Lieutenant Curtis. Typhuss turns to Curtis again. I gave you an order Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Commander Ellis looks at her. Lieutenant I gave you an order to destroy the Defiant Commander Ellis says as he looks at her. Curtis freezes up. O'Neill looks at the console. Captain we're being hailed by the Defiant it's addressed to you Lieutenant O'Neill says as she turns to him. Typhuss turns to the main viewer. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The viewer changes to the bridge of the Defiant as Miranda holds Julia with a disruptor to her head. Captain Kira so good to see you again Miranda says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the screen. Miranda, what the hell do you want now says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda on the viewscreen. Oh let's see this lovely ship that you and your friends discovered and I'll gladly return Watson and the 45 crewmen from the Helena Miranda says on the viewer. Commander Ellis walks over to the tactical console. Locking quantum torpedoes onto the Defiant, now was that so hard Lieutenant you're relieved of duty Commander Ellis says as he looks at her. Curtis leaves the bridge. In the observation lounge Captain Kira is looking at his senior staff for advice on how to handle this. We can't destroy the Defiant, some of the Helena's crew is aboard and we are going to have to retake the Defiant from the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at his senior staff. Commander Ellis looks at him. Captain as your first officer I must object they're lost we should just destroy the ship Commander Ellis says as he looks at him. The doors open and Jason walks into the lounge. YOU SON OF A BITCH Jason says as he punched Commander Ellis in the jaw. Three people hold him back. You struck a fellow officer Captain Tyson I'll have to inform Starfleet Command of what you did Commander Ellis says as he looks at him. Tyson punches Ellis again causing him to roll over the long table. Are you people not going to stop him Commander Ellis says as he looks at them. Typhuss tells him Jason has a right to be angry. Jason has a right to be angry, his wife is aboard the Defiant says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. He gets up and wipes the blood from his lip. His lost then Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Jason grabs him by his uniform. If you were my first officer I would lock you up for insubordination Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Ellis. Typhuss calms Jason down after he releases Ellis. That didn't help the situation at all, what the hell were you thinking says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. I don't know but sure felt good Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss snickers a bit. You know you could get in trouble for what you just did says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. I know but he's an asshole Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees with him. Yeah he is says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. We take a strike team and we retake the Defiant that's all we can do, but if I don't return I want you to destroy the Defiant in the log I was able to get the self-destruct codes for the Defiant upload it into the database if we don't come back deal Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. All right, deal says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. On board the Defiant Watson is being tortured by Dorgo and his men. TELL ME THE CODES TO THE HELENA OR I WILL KILL YOU! Dorgo shouts as he looks at her. She spits the blood out of her mouth onto his face. I don't know the codes of the Helena, and if I did I wouldn't give them to you Julia says as she's looking at Dorgo. Dorgo gets angry at her and leaves. In the transporter room Typhuss looks at the strike team and briefs them on where to take out the Defiant's defenses. Go to the auxiliary control room and take control of the ship there says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Jason nods as Typhuss tells the transporter chief to beam them close to auxiliary control room. Beam close to the auxiliary control room says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. He looks at his console. I have a lock the transporter chief says as he looks at his console then at Captain Kira. Typhuss gives him the order.